cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yekaterinburg
Yekaterinburg (Finn. Katarinala) is Uralica's largest city. A cosmopolitan, international city, it was the former capital of the historical Sverdlovsk Oblast, which was named after it - the city was named Sverdlovsk during the Soviet era - and is within the Greater Yekaterinburg Unitary Authority surrounded by Southeast Uralica county. The city aside, there are also several smaller settlements outside the city limits that are considered part of "Greater Yekaterinburg," even some not within the UA. These include Sysert, Verkhnaya Pyshma, Berezovskiy, Aramil, and Kol'tsovo. Because of Uralica's size cap, it is expected Yekaterinburg will remain Uralica's largest city ad infinitum. It sits on the Iset River, which is part of the Ob-Irtysh drainage basin. The nicknames of this city are "Y-Burg" in English, "YeBurg" (ЕБург) in Russian, and often "KaaLa" in Finnish. It recently became an important financial hub for the region with the construction of the Ural Mountains Stock Exchange. Yekaterinburg is a very important hub of transportation, with several numbered highways passing through or starting in the city. The most important routes are highways UH-2 and UH-6, with highways 2A, 19, and 19B all starting within the city itself, and Highway 19A starting withing its unitary authority. Culture Unlike Perm', Yekaterinburg was largely unaffected by Great War III, and as such many Russians remained there. But like a good number of major Ural-Volga cities, Russian supremacism was driven out of the city after witnessing the atrocities of the Uralic Purges. While not overtly wanting to join Uralica at first, Yekaterinburg, much like Vologda, was a staunch supporter of the Uralicist Movement. It was only after Uralica's influence within the old Sverdlovsk Oblast expanded outside Serov and Punaturjin that membership was strongly considered. Nowadays, almost every Tribe has a presence within Uralica. The Russians are still by far the largest ethnic group, but there are a great number of Ob Ugrics (mostly Mansi-speaking), Finns, Udmurts, and Komi (Permyak-speaking) and smaller numbers of every other Tribe except Nenets, Samoyedic, and Mennonite (since most of these live in either Mennoland County or Syktyvkar UA). Sport Yekaterinburg has a wide range of sports facilities, yet the number of professional clubs is surprisingly low. In spite of this, Yekaterinburg remains a centre of sporting culture in Uralica - it is the new location of Uralica's men's and women's Olympic track and field training facilities. Football (soccer) Ykkönen *Ural Yekaterinburg Kakkonen *FK Yekaterinburg *Russki FK Kolmonen *SK Master Yekaterinburg Nelonen *Avtodor Yekaterinburg *Dinamo Yekaterinburg *Spartak Yekaterinburg *Torpedo Yekaterinburg *Ural-II Yekaterinburg Other Pro/Semi-Pro Yekaterinburg, being Uralica's largest city, has a large number of semi-professional football clubs, some of which are expected to debut in the Vitonen next season. Others play in regional leagues that are not yet tied to the main league system. *Jupiter Yekaterinburg *Merkuur Yekaterinburg *Zenit Yekaterinburg *Zvezda Yekaterinburg *Shlomovsky FK *Verkh-Isetsky FK *FK Chkalovsky District *Metallurg Yekaterinburg *Lokomotiv Yekaterinburg *Uralica Yekaterinburg *Akademklub Yekaterinburg *Kulturaklub Yekaterinburg *Sokol Yekaterinburg *Yekaterinburg Yastreby *Katerinalan Palloklubi Ice Hockey *CSKA Yekaterinburg Team Handball *RMS Yekaterinburg Tennis *Yekaterinburg Tennisklub (clay courts) Track And Field *Uralican Athletics Training Complex Rugby Sevens *Yekaterinburg Bulldozers Basketball *BK Yekaterinburg Bandy *SKAS Yekaterinburg Neighbourhoods and Suburbs * Chkalovsky (Finn. Skalovola) * Kirovsky (Finn. Kirovila) * Shlomovsky (formerly Leninsky, Finn. Solomola) * Ordzhonikidzevsky (Finn. Orttonikittila) * Verkh-Isetsky (Finn. Yläiset) * Listevenny (Finn. Listevi) * Michurinsky (Finn. Miturin) Category:Settlements of Uralica